


My Best Friend

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky is the dad every boy is scared of, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Overprotective Bucky Barnes, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You, Bucky Barnes' daughter, is dating Steve Rogers' son. Is everything going to be okay when your dads find out?





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this](http://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/post/179144125078/1-imagine-being-buckys-daughter-and-your-best) post on tumblr. It reads kind of weird to me, but I hope everyone likes it!

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers had been best friends practically their entire lives.

They had done everything together when they were kids, and then, after Bucky re-joined Steve in the future, they were closer than ever. The rest of the Avengers (especially Tony) often teased them about how close the two of them were.

They even managed to get married and have babies around the same time. In the end, Steve Rogers' son was only a few months older than you, Bucky Barnes' daughter.

With Steve as a father and Sharon Carter as a mother, their son, Jaime, was often left alone. Well, as alone as he could be in a compound with, like, ten other people, a lot of whom had already had kids of their own. The second generation of Avengers, as people often called the lot of you, you were close to one another.

And Jaime Rogers had been your best friend since you were only a few years old. With your dads the best of friends, it was easy to be so close to Jaime. And the two of you did almost everything together. Even when it came to movies and music, you had a lot of the same favorites.

You weren't too far dissimilar with Jaime, however, with Bucky Barnes as a father and Natasha Romanov as a mother. Both yours and Jaime's parents were often out on missions, and you and Jaime tended to spend a lot of time together.

When Jaime asked you out for the first time, you weren't sure if you should. You liked him; you'd harbored a crush on Jaime Rogers for the longest time. He had a lot of his father's good looks; blond hair and his mother's brown eyes and was tall and broad-chested. At sixteen, he was at least six feet tall, and was very different from you.

He had had so many admirers, and people who wanted to know him. He was an ace at sports but he didn't play at school because Steve had banned it. Jaime also had the serum running through him, even if it _was_ just secondhand.

And you were afraid to accept his date. Jaime had been your best friend for so long that you'd been afraid to go out with him, or even look at him romantically, because what happened if the two of you didn't work out? What if something happened and you hated each other? Jaime had been your best friend for so long that you couldn't imagine your life without him in it.

But then you talked to Tony and Pepper's son. Anthony Stark Jr. was your best friend, aside from Jaime, which everybody thought was a little strange, considering he was a _Stark_ and you were a _Barnes_ and Tony and Bucky still had a tumultuous relationship.

"I think you should, Red," Anthony said to you while he laid on his bed on his stomach, Physics textbook open in front of him. "Jaime seems to really like you."

"Yeah, that's the problem, Anthony," you sigh. You run a hand over your face while you watch your best friend carefully, "Jaime likes me _now_. But you've seen all those girls who throw themselves at him. You've seen how people react when he's around. He looks just like Uncle Steve, who's, objectively, very attractive." Anthony makes a face and you giggle. But then you turn serious. "What happens if he decides he doesn't want me anymore? What happens if we break up?" He opens his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. "We break up, our relationship is over. And not just our romantic relationship. I can say goodbye to my best friend."

He mocks offense, "I thought _I_ was your best friend."

You laugh, "You are. But Jaime will always be my bestest friend, and you know that."

He laughs as well, "Yeah, Red, I know."

You had inherited Natasha's red hair, so Anthony had taken to calling you 'Red' when the two of you were both young. He had definitely inherited his father's sense of humor.

"I still think you should go for it," he says to you. He flips his textbook closed and sighs while he rubs his temples. "You and Jaime have been friends for so long. But how are you going to know if you're compatible if you don't give it a try? He could totally surprise you." He sees the look on your face and says, "He could, Red. Give him a chance. I mean, what's to lose?"

Looking back at it now, you can't believe that you had gone to the Casanova of your high school to give you advice, and you definitely couldn't believe that it had been the right thing to do.

It had started out with group dates. One of your favorites involved yourself, Jaime, Anthony, and the girl he had started dating. You'd go out, go to dinner, go bowling, even went to mini-golf that one time.

It wasn't because you were uncomfortable around Jaime. It totally wasn't, okay? Because you really liked Jaime, and the two of you had always clicked and you felt like you could trust him with your life. It'd been that way your entire life. You knew him almost better than you knew yourself some days and you really did love him.

You were just afraid of fucking it up. You treasured your friendship with Jaime and wanted it. But then things started to change, and you started going on 'just us' dates with Jaime. And you loved every second of it.

You dated quietly for quite a while. The two of you had discussed telling your dads, but you both were freaking out about it. Steve got overprotective of Jaime and Bucky got overprotective of you. You were his 'baby girl' and probably always would be. He had said several things about how any guy you'd ever had an interest in wasn't good enough, but he'd known Jaime his whole life. Hell, Bucky _was_ Jaime's godfather -- just like Steve was yours. He loved the kid like he was his own.

You totally thought you were sunk when Natasha walked in on the two of you. Steve and Bucky tended to spend time down at the gym in the afternoons and so there were a few hours where you were alone. Natasha often joined them a couple days a week, so you weren't expecting your apartment door to open, especially not when Jaime was sitting on the couch, you straddling his thighs, and his fingers on the small of your back, just slightly under the waistband of your jeans.

"What do we have here?" she had asked in her 'mom voice.' That voice was the one you had dreaded as a kid, the one where she was disappointed in you but wanted you to make your own decisions. Natasha had been the cool mom -- she'd never really had a childhood and wanted to make sure that her child had the best one you could, but there were times when you'd pushed her a little too far.

Breaking the kiss, you jumped away from your boyfriend like you'd been burned. Natasha rubbed at her lip with her thumb, and when you looked over at Jaime, you noticed he had lipstick on his face. You blushed a tomato red as you wipe it away.

When the two of you are sitting side-by-side on the couch, Natasha looked at you very carefully. "Well?" she asks. "Do you want to explain?"

"We're dating, Mom," you answer her, avoiding her gaze. You don't want to look at her, just in case she's disappointed in you. Natasha's always been more easy-going than Bucky, so you don't think that's going to happen, but you're not one hundred percent sure.

"How long?" she asks as she sits in-between you and Jaime. You scoot over so she's not sitting on top of you. "How long have the two of you been...involved?"

"Six months, ma'am," Jaime said, because of course Steve's son would be super-polite. "We've been together for six months but didn't want to say anything."

"Why not?" Natasha asked, and you noticed the softness in her green eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Daddy doesn't like the boys I date," you mutter. You don't know if Natasha will be able to hear you, but she does, and her gaze softens even more. "He always says they're not good enough."

"And I haven't told Dad about it because, well...he can't keep a secret." He looks at Natasha seriously, "You've known him for a long time. Don't tell me you don't agree with me."

She shrugs.

"I want you to be the one to tell James," Natasha said to you after she's silent for a few moments. You knew she was chewing the thoughts over in her head before speaking. That was something she did a lot of, like she was afraid to say the wrong thing.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell him," you answer honestly. "I want to tell him. I want Daddy to know. I just don't know how to do it."

She nods solemnly. "It is all on you, Y/N," she says after a few moments. "But you need to tell him soon, alright?"

You just nod.

After you're caught by Natasha, you are sure that you won't put yourself in that position again. But you also knew that the make-outs with Jaime were just so good -- you love the way he felt against your body. You hadn't gone all the way with him yet, but you could lie and kiss him for hours if you were able to.

A couple of months passed and even though Natasha knew, and something told you that she'd told Sharon, your dads still didn't know. And Natasha and Sharon were both spies, so they could easily keep secrets. That was something they were good at, and it was something they had done to make their living, so it was easy.

Natasha was on a mission with Tony and Sam, and Sharon had been on assignment at the CIA, so you knew you weren't going to get interrupted by your moms. That afternoon was a scheduled workout afternoon for the Avengers, and so you knew it'd probably be at least four hours until your dads came home. That's what got you into the predicament you found yourself in.

You loved making out with your boyfriend. You loved the way he felt and the way he tasted, but the best thing about Jaime Rogers was that he treated you like you were made of glass. The soft touches, the soft caresses, the soft way he kissed you -- it made you feel like a princess. You were lying on the couch on your back, Jaime lying half on your body, his hands just under your t-shirt, caressing the skin of your stomach. He nipped at your lips and kissed them softly.

He felt so good on your body. His hard body against yours, the smooth skin of his hands caressing you. Your legs were spread, and he was lying between them, and even though you could feel the stiffness of his hard-on on your leg, you were completely happy with just the kissing.

When Scott had gotten hurt because Steve accidentally threw him into a wall in the gym, Steve had decided to end practice right away. Clint had escorted Scott down to the infirmary, and Steve and Bucky had decided to check on their kids.

"She's not acting like herself, Stevie," Bucky worried as he walked up the stairs with his best friend. "She's distant. Even Tasha knows something I don't. I worry about her -- I don't know what she's hiding, but she's hiding something."

"Jaime's not acting like himself, either," Steve commented. "Do you think they're hiding something together?"

Bucky shrugged, opening his apartment door and stopping in his tracks. He stopped so fast, as a matter of fact, that Steve had run into his friend. Steve peeked around Bucky to see what his best friend was looking at. When he saw, he froze.

They watched for a couple of moments, with Bucky shooting daggers into your boyfriend's back.

Steve cleared his throat loudly, making Jaime jump off you. You're still kiss-drunk, but you look at your fathers, and you can see the panic etched on your boyfriend's face.

"Hi, Dad," he said bashfully. "Uh...I didn't think you guys would be back so soon."

"Obviously," Bucky muttered. That made _you_ blush a tomato red.

"So...what's going on?" Steve asked hesitantly. "This...this thing," he said, motioning between you and Jaime, "is it new?"

Silently, you shake your head.

"How long?" Bucky asks quietly, watching your boyfriend carefully. You can see how frightened Jaime is, and you feel badly for him, but you aren't sure what you can say to make this better.

And your dad was in what your mom often called the 'Winter Soldier mode.' You had been small when you found out what had happened to your dad in his lifetime, and the way that he tended to go almost silent and just glare at people made a lot of sense once you'd learned that.

Bucky went into Winter Soldier mode when it came to you or Natasha's safety, mostly, but it was the one mode of him that scared the shit out of you. He got really quiet, almost silently so, and the glare he shot at people would do a lot of harm, if looks could kill. He just got scary-looking, and that was the look that scared the hell out of you even now.

And now that look was directed at your boyfriend.

"It's been almost a year, Daddy," you say softly. You see Steve's eyebrows shoot up as he looks in-between you and his son, but Bucky's doing that silent glaring thing again. Then he looks at you, surprised, and says, just as softly, "Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Your moms, they know, don't they?" Steve said, looking at the two of you. "That's what they've been keeping from us."

You both hang your heads.

"You never answered me, Y/N, Jaime," Steve said. "Were you ever going to tell us?"

You nod. "Eventually," you answer him. "Mom found out a couple of months ago, but she made me promise to be the one to tell you." You look at your father, who's got such a disappointed look on his face, one that mirrors Steve's. "I was going to tell you -- I _was_! I just hadn't yet."

Steve looked at his son, "Why haven't you told me, either?"

"I was waiting for Y/N to tell Uncle Bucky," Jaime said honestly. When Steve shot a questioning look at you, you sigh.

"Okay, so I wanted to tell Daddy before Jaime told you, Uncle Steve, because everybody knows you can't keep a secret." That actually makes Bucky laugh, and Steve looks over at him quizzically.

"Sorry, pal, but she's right. You can't keep a secret worth shit."

"Daddy, I'm sorry," you say, getting off the couch to go look at your dad. "I was afraid to tell you."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean, angel?"

"Well, every single boy I've ever dated has never been good enough for me. At least, the way you tell it. You never think that any guy is good enough for your little girl. But Jaime and I have known each other for a long time, and I love him."

You see the look of surprised etched on not only Bucky's face, but on Jaime's as well. You look back at him, "I know, Jaime, I haven't told you yet, but it's true. It's been eight months, and I'm happier now than I've been in a really long time. I do love you."

Your boyfriend doesn't say anything, a great big grin just crossed his lips.

"Baby," Bucky says, holding out his arms and you slide into them, "I'm sorry. I want you to be happy more than anything, but I also want to make sure you're treated well. That's what's important to me."

You nod, silently watching your father for a few moments before you pull away from his embrace. That's when Bucky looks at Jaime.

"I'm watching you, boy," he says to your boyfriend, pointing at him. "And trust me...there are eyes _all over_ this Tower."

Jaime nods solemnly.

"Oh, and by the way?" Bucky says, and you look at your father. He puts a hand on your back and then looks at your boyfriend, "This house now has an open-door policy. No more of you two being alone together." Bucky looks over at Steve, who's smirking.

"What's that look for, Dad, huh?" Jaime asks his father. Steve looks at Bucky, that smirk still apparent on his face.

"Isn't it great how life comes back around, Buck? How many fathers in our day went through exactly what you're going through right now?"

Bucky rolls his eyes as he punches Steve's shoulder.


End file.
